


We Wear The Light

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Series: The Shadow Walkers [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, More tags to be added, Sexual Themes, Swearing, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the run from the City, running from the place we called home once, me and the Boys were now taking refuge in the deserts of Texas. No place in the US was safe, especially with our faces plastered onto every light pole and TV screen with 'Wanted' underneath. No, we could go no where. What could us Shadows do now? </p><p>~~Sequel to The Shadow Walkers~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Wear The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked to create as sequel so here's this!! Might be longer than Shadow Walkers but I'm not sure.

I got asked to continue Shadow Walkers so here it is! A sequel!

* * *

People always believed that if you were different that you were to be cast out. They wanted a perfect world where everything was the same, where there was no difference. No grey in between the black and white. Then, you had people like me. We were the outcasts, the different ones, the Shadows, as we were called. For a long while, we never minded being Shadows. We lived in a quiet world where they didn't see us and we didn't need them. We weren't dependent of anyone but ourselves. I was fine with being silent. I was fine with being on my own. I said 'fuck the city' and moved on through my life in silence, thinking that there would be no way to actually be someone again. But then I found him, my little beacon of light. The one who taught me that the Shadows were still people. The one who held my hand through it all. The one who stole my heart but has no idea he did so. Gerard Way. Gerard was a man who had good intentions; good thoughts. He wasn't afraid to be himself and wasn't afraid to show it. That red-head was the reason all us Shadows found hope and strive to be someone. I met Gerard at a nightclub in the City of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I was sitting in the corner, with drinks and food I'd stolen off of other peoples tables when his voice had ran out through the club.

_"Do you always steal people's drinks and food?"_

Those were the first words he ever spoke to me. That was the one line that started something I would never be able to back out of. Though, maybe I'm not afraid to not be able to. Gerard had taught every Shadow that we were still people, even if we were different. He did it by creating something he had called the Black Parade. The Black Parade was a marching band consisted of the Shadows who were rowdy and not afraid to speak and have fun. Those Shadows had dressed up in black outfits, Gerard and his three friends up on a platform with guitars and drums. You see, Gerard used to be in a band called My Chemical Romance. However, after they were outcasted for trying to be different and getting it through the City's head that Shadows were still people. He had banded together with his band mates and they got together on the stage as we marched into the city. I had been the Drum Major, leading us into the heart of the city while every single electronic device in the state was connected to the security camera's in the city that turned to watch us. Gerard had sang like there was no tomorrow and soon, the City was filled with Shadows who started to believe and got hope from his singing. It wasn't long before they started to riot. The police and SWAT had then came after us. Most of the Shadows ran back to the secret community in the sewers but some of us, like Gerard and his buddies and I, fled from the city. It was quite the show, and I had to admit that it was fun. I never left Gerard's side. Now that we had the City after our asses for what we did, we were constantly looking over our shoulder. However, it was a thrill I wouldn't miss for the world. Living in the desert, surviving off of canned foods and sometimes hunted animals, we were fine being where we were. Right now, it was the early morning. Everyone was in the car, as we usually slept in it to keep warm. Blankets covered everyone and I sighed a bit. I was sitting in Gerard's lap, per usual and much like the day I had driven our asses out of the City. His hands were wrapped around my waist and the sun was shining into the car. His head rested against my neck and mine against his. We were comfortable and I felt at peace. I blinked a bit, hearing the normal snores from the boys in the back, Ray and Frank curled up and peaceful. The boy beside me, Mikey, Gerard's little brother, was a quiet sleeper, his head resting against the window. I stretched a bit and Gerard sighed a bit, tightening his hold. I wanted to get out and stretch my legs but I didn't want to wake up Gerard. So, I just sat there, staring out at the desert, the abandoned gas station in front of us. Now, you might be wondering why we don't go ahead and sleep in there. Well, you see, in the desert, there's a bunch of poisonous shit that could kill you in a blink of an eye and we really didn't have the medical knowledge. So, to stay safe, we sleep in the Trans Am. Back at hand. Gerard sighed and shifted, his arms moving to rest on the top of my thighs and I sighed, hearing the snores of Frank slowly fade away. He woke up and looked around, looking at me through the rear-view mirror and he whispered.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah. I just woke up before you."

He nodded and carefully got out, but not without waking up Mikey. Mikey stretched and wiped his eyes, looking over and I whispered to him.

"Morning, Mikey."

"Morning..."

He replied, voice heavy with sleep and I just sighed. Frank stretched his legs, the heat hitting into the car and Gerard moved around a bit, stretching. I opened the car door and got out, Gerard's tired eyes looking at me and then everyone else. I stretched, arms high above my head and I grabbed a piece of metal that was in the shade, poking around for any scorpions or rattle snakes as I went inside. Getting into the dark place, I frowned and ripped off the dusty blinds, sunlight flooding into the place and I blinked. There was a counter, a grill behind it and booths everywhere. An arcade machine was in the corner but I doubt it worked. However, I was sure that it might of had money in it and I took a bobby pin out. Going over to the machine, I picked the lock, Gerard coming in after me and watching me. After a moment, I heard a click and opened up the compartment, cheering when I saw a whole fucking stash of quarters. Gerard gawked and said.

"Holy shit, they just left all this in here?"

He gave me a skeptical look and then muttered, looking around.

"It seems like they left without taking anything...why would they leave so suddenly?"

I shrugged and took the money, putting it in an empty milk jug. Handing the money to Frank, he put it in the car and Gerard put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait...we should scout this place. It's not right that the gas station owners would just up and leave without taking anything."

I sighed and Gerard grabbed the piece of metal I had, looking around and I went with him, close behind him. When we got to the back, past the kitchen, a stench hit our noses and we covered our noses, face's scrunched up. A door was ajar, the office apparently, and Gerard opened it with the metal, walking inside slowly. We gawked and i almost threw up. There, on the ground, was two people. A man and a woman, mostly just a skeleton but rotted down to the core. There were bugs and maggots all in them and I felt tears sting my eyes as he slammed the door shut and I ran outside. Throwing up on the ground beside the place, I held my stomach and whimpered. Holy shit. I guessed that they must of been bitten by a rattle snake and I felt more bile rise. Throwing up once more, Gerard held my hair back and handed me a water bottle. I took it and swished some water around in my mouth, spitting it out and he helped me up, saying.

"That was not expected at all."

"You think?!"

He just sighed and Frank came out, holding up canned food.

"Hey, look what I found! More food!"

"good job, Frank. We should scout the place out for more stuff. Don't go to the office though, ok?"

Frank tilted his head and asked.

"Why?"

"there are two rotting corpses back there. I don't think they've been there long."

Frank widened his eyes and nodded. Walking back inside, we ended finding a lot of canned food, gallons of water, more money in the register, and a huge propane tank filled with gas. I had managed to get the generator working and we had air conditioning, lights, and the grill was workable. I was ecstatic to find that there were spices in a cupboard. Gerard and the boys were fixing up any holes in the place so nothing poisonous could get in and I found a deep freezer in the back of the kitchen. The meat was still good, surprisingly and I knew that those two people had not been dead long. I remembered that heat made things decay faster and I had to admit, it was disgusting. However, I started to cook the meat the monet the boys got done and Ray asked.

"Where'd you find that?"

I responded, putting on seasonings on the steak.

"A deep freezer in the back. There's like three and they're jam packed full of meat and they were hooked up to an electric generator that was still running on a heavy duty battery so the freezers were still working. Don't worry, the meat is still good."

Ray asked me, frowning.

"Why couldn't they just plug in the freezers to the outlets?"

"Probably a shortage in that area of the kitchen."

I answered. The smell of cooked meat filled the air and Gerard smiled, humming.

"That smells delicious. After living off of canned food for a while, I'd say i'm really looking forward to this."

I blushed a bit and replied, grabbing plates and cooking some canned corn and green beans.

"Well, you're talking to a natural chef so you're in luck."

"You're bragging."

He pointed out, making me grin. I replied, smirking.

"I have a right to, since I'm the cook."

Gerard just smiled and sipped on his water, sighing at the cold taste. When the meat was done, I set the steak on each plate and filled the plate with corn and beans. Soon, there was nothing left and we ate, everyone groaning.

"Oh my god, my soul ascended into heaven."

Frank said, biting into the steak. I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my neck, smiling.

"Thanks, Frank."

He nodded and we all ate our food.

* * *

When we got done, I washed the plates with the water I had found in the back, carefully and sparingly using the water and soap. Gerard walked up and said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna go back into the office and see if there's anything important in there."

"Better save your sense of smell while you can, Gee."

Gerard paused and then smiled at me, nodding. He then disappeared to the back and I waited anxiously. The smell wafted through the place and everyone gagged and covered their noses tightly. I had looked away when Gerard's voice filled the place.

"This is definitely helpful."

He held up a SIG-Sauer P226 with the bullets to go with and I whistled lowly.

"Wow, you think that's nice? Look what I found underneath the counter."

I held up a Remington Model 1100, pump action shot gun and the bullets to go with and Gerard pursed his lips.

"That was so unfair of you to do."

"Hey, at least we got weapons for if we ever need to defend ourselves, we got it."

He nodded and Frank went.

"Cool."

"No touching."

Me and Gerard said at the same time. Frank whined and said.

"You guys sound like my parents!"

I said to him, crossing my arms.

"That's probably a good thing then because it means we're getting it through your head that you are not allowed to touch."

Frank whined once more and we carried on through the day, fixing up the place and calling it our new home.


End file.
